1. Field of the Invention
Various exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an active driver and a semiconductor device having the same and, more particularly, to an active driver outputting an internal voltage of a semiconductor device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Semiconductor devices include internal voltage generators for supplying stable power supply and ground voltages to its internal circuits.
The internal voltage generator operates in standby mode (a standby state) when the semiconductor device is not performing data input and output operations and active mode when the semiconductor device is performing data input and output operations. Therefore, internal voltage generators generally include both an active driver and a standby driver.
When changing from standby mode to active mode, due to structural and operational characteristics of the active driver, the output voltage level of the active driver may temporarily drop before rebounding to a normal level. This unwanted voltage drop in the power supply may result in operational concerns within the semiconductor device. It is therefore desirable to find a solution to this concern.